Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now
Fallout Shelter, Hammersmith, London | Genre = Alternative rock, indie pop | Length = 3:35 | Label = Rough Trade | Writer = Johnny Marr, Morrissey | Producer = John Porter | Certification = | Last single = "What Difference Does It Make?" (1984) | This single = "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" (1984) | Next single = "William, It Was Really Nothing" (1984) | Misc = }} "[ Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now rating]". Allmusic. Retrieved on 29 October 2012. }} "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" is a single by British alternative rock band The Smiths that reached number ten on the UK Singles Chart in June 1984 before its inclusion on the compilation album, Hatful of Hollow. It is listed as one of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Background The music was written by Johnny Marr in an hour in a New York hotel room on 2 January 1984, on a red Gibson ES-355 guitar that was bought for him that day by Seymour Stein. After finishing the song he then wrote the music for b-side ‘Girl Afraid’ the same evening, and considers the two songs 'a pair'. The song is notable for marking the beginning of producer Stephen Street's working relationship with the band. As one of his first roles as "in-house engineer" at Island Records' Fallout Shelter studios, Street engineered the session. He was well aware of the band and excited by the prospect, saying in a HitQuarters interview, "I'd seen them just shortly beforehand on Top of the Pops doing 'This Charming Man', and like most other people around that time who were into music I was really excited by them." Street says his enthusiasm must have rubbed off on Morrissey and Johnny Marr because they would take his name and number. Although not contacted for the subsequent recording "William, It Was Really Nothing", he was asked to engineer their next album, Meat Is Murder, with Morrissey and Marr producing for the first time. The cover features Viv Nicholson, who became famous in 1961 in the UK for winning a large amount of money on the football pools and then rapidly squandering it. The song's title was inspired by Sandie Shaw's 1969 single "Heaven Knows I'm Missing Him Now"; coincidentally, the Smiths had just backed Shaw on her version of "Hand In Glove", which was issued only one month previously. The single was the subject of some controversy upon its release due to its B-side, "Suffer Little Children", which is about the Moors murders between 1963 and 1965. The band's performance of the song on Channel 4's Earsay on 31 March 1984 features mixed footage of the band playing in a studio and footage of Morrissey walking around some wasteland in Manchester, with gladiolus flowers in his hands and the back pocket of his trousers. Cultural reference Journalist Andrew Collins borrowed the song's title for the name of his autobiographical book, Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now: My Difficult Student 80s, published in 2004. Track listing * in original green sleeve Etchings on vinyl British 7": SMITHS INDEED / ILL FOREVER British 12": SMITHS PRESUMABLY / FOREVER ILL Chart performance References External links * Category:1984 singles Category:The Smiths songs Category:Songs written by Morrissey Category:Songs written by Johnny Marr Category:Act (band) songs Category:1980s ballads Category:1984 songs Category:Rough Trade Records singles Category:Rock ballads